<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Готэм засыпает, просыпается Джокер by bravo_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378534">Готэм засыпает, просыпается Джокер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me'>bravo_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Брюс Уэйн узнает две вещи: Джокер знает, кто он на самом деле; Джокер ошивается где-то рядом с ним. Что же еще остается, кроме как выяснить, под каким именем скрывается Артур Флек? А заодно и понять: почему же Брюс до сих пор его не узнал?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1. Ночь</b>
</p><p>Брюс — Бэтмен — терпеть не может множество вещей. Преступность, халатность; клоунов; не успевать.</p><p>Сейчас он собирает тройное комбо: не успевает спасти очередную жертву от клоуна-преступника.</p><p>Он появился слишком поздно: Джокер уже разжимает запачканные кровью руки, и задушенный продавец ночного магазина падает на пол. Брюс успевает заметить тонкую самодовольную улыбку на накрашенных губах — и тут же кидается к чертовому клоуну.</p><p>Тот отскакивает и улыбка становится шире. И злее.</p><p>— Опять ты, — со вздохом выдает Джокер. Он почти пляшет между рядов стоек, словно издевается. Джокер — мелкий, ловкий, юркий, полная противоположность тяжеловесному, высокому Брюсу. Он будто просачивается между стойками, сыпет легкими ударами, и Брюс просто не успевает за ним.</p><p>Чертов клоун.</p><p>— Бэтси, — тянет Джокер со смехом, но резко становится серьезным: — Ну вот какого хрена, а? Шел себе мимо — ну и проходи, что ты ко мне пристал?</p><p>От этих слов Брюс едва ли не замирает в растерянности. «Он псих», — напоминает он себе. И правда, странно ждать от Джокера нормальной реакции — и тот наверное и правда не понимает, зачем Брюс пытается поймать его каждую ночь.</p><p>— Может, ты в меня влюбился? — смеется Джокер. Вновь отпрыгивает, несется к кассам, по дороге толкает тележку Брюсу навстречу, и тот не успевает увернуться.</p><p>Джокер прыгает через перегородку и, прежде чем исчезнуть за дверями магазина, бросает:</p><p>— Лучше бы ты меня так днем замечал, Бэтси, как по ночам!</p><p>Брюс наконец преодолевает препятствия, оставленные этим чертовым психом: раскиданные корзины для покупок, выдернутый с мясом кассовый аппарат. За дверью — пустая улица.</p><p>Брюс раздраженно выдыхает: опять ушел.</p><p>На улицах по ночам — никакой тишины, никакого спокойствия с тех пор, как Артур Флек сбежал из Аркхэма. Джокер устраивает беспорядки практически каждую ночь: тут, там, здесь, и каждый раз уходит в последний момент — когда Брюс почти его ловит. Это бесит: поимка преступника еще никогда не была такой долгой.</p><p>Бэтмобиль ждет напротив входа. Брюс ожидает увидеть разбитое лобовое стекло или проколотые шины, но Джокер очень торопился смыться. И оставил другой «подарок»: под дворником слепо белеет клочок бумаги.</p><p>Брюс осторожно достает его: ко всему надо быть готовым. Но никаких неприятных сюрпризов нет: бумажка — чей-то штраф, а на ней быстро и неровно, пляшущими буквами написано: «Тебе нужно быть внимательнее и смотреть вокруг не только ночью, <i>Брюс</i>». Вместо подписи — накорябанный рисунок клоунской морды.</p><p>Брюс чувствует, как спину пробивает холодом.</p><p>Он и не думал, что чертов клоун знает, кто он на самом деле.</p><p>Он садится в машину, заводит мотор и несется по улицам. Ждет сигнала, прослушивает полицейские радиолинии, но теперь ночь успокоилась и Готэм вновь погрузился в глубокий темный сон.</p><p>Джокер много говорит, и половину сентенций, которые он выдает, не стоит воспринимать всерьез. Но среди всей этой безумной чуши встречается и что-то стоящее: как сейчас. Брюс понимает: ему дали подсказку. Джокер — кто-то, кого он видит каждый день; с кем, возможно, даже толком и не разговаривал.</p><p>Но он не помнит ни одного похожего лица.</p><p>Значит, надо присмотреться повнимательнее.</p><p>Теперь есть еще один повод спрятать клоуна в Аркхэм: он знает, кто прячется под маской Бэтмена. Странно, что еще это не обнародовал — любой другой так бы и поступил. Да и Джокер, наверное, рано или поздно так и сделает — поэтому поймать его нужно как можно быстрее.</p><p>Брюс возвращается домой.</p><p>— Альфред, — говорит он едва ли не с порога. — У меня, похоже, большие проблемы.</p><p>
  <b>2. День</b>
</p><p>Артур честно старается слушать пациента доктора Квинзель, но слишком отвлекает шоу на экране напротив. Отключить телевизор — никак: лучше смеяться над шутками, чем просто так. Меньше подозрений, меньше шансов, что кто-то соотнесет Артура Джефферсона с Артуром Флеком.</p><p>На самом деле ему не стоило ставить по кругу абсолютно все выпуски шоу Мюррея Франклина. Последний так точно — происходящее на экране каждый раз завораживает до такой степени, что весь мир вокруг исчезает, и Артур снова оказывается там, сдерживает гнев и слезы, стреляет. Но, наверное, это было бы подозрительно. Хотя черт его знает, Артур до сих пор так и не научился досконально различать, что нормально, а что — нет.</p><p>— Вы улыбаетесь, — как сквозь пелену доносится до него голос Николая Ступофф, которого друзья называют Ником. Артур помнит его историю болезни, все его рассказы наизусть. Ник — совсем еще юный, слегка безбашенный, и именно эта безбашенность толкает его пропускать приемы таблеток, после чего он начинает, как выражается доктор Квинзель, «чудить». Не то чтобы Артур не одобрял эти «чудеса» — но потом у Ника наступает либо отходняк, либо синдром отмены, и тогда он жалуется на жизнь в два раза больше обычного.</p><p>Артуру это не нравится. Не нравится грустный мальчик, в которого Ник превращается в такие дни.</p><p>— Ага, — соглашается Артур.</p><p>— Что я сказал смешного?</p><p>Артур пожимает плечами и нервически трет лицо. Главное сейчас — не засмеяться.</p><p>— Извини, — произносит он. — Ладно. Как ты думаешь, из-за чего все твои проблемы?</p><p>— Потому что мне не помогает лечение? — пробует Ник.</p><p>— Правильно. А почему оно не помогает?</p><p>— Потому что я не пью таблетки, — едва слышно отвечает Ник, глядя на свои коленки.</p><p>— И снова правильно.</p><p>Наверное тут как раз и нужно улыбнуться, и Артур старательно скалит зубы.</p><p>— Я из-за них все время сплю, — оправдывается Ник. — Торможу. Запоздалая реакция на все — вчера мне мяч в голову прилетел. И пацаны ржали надо мной. Но вы не поймете.</p><p>«Мне бы твои проблемы, Николай», — устало думает Артур. Мальчика никогда не били специально, не подкарауливали в подворотне, чтобы врезать тяжелым плакатом по башке. Он, скорее, сам так делал, и злится теперь, что реакция не та.</p><p>— Почему же, — говорит он вслух. — Я прекрасно тебя понимаю. Но скажи, чего ты хочешь больше — прописаться в Аркхэме или чтобы пацаны перестали смеяться?</p><p>Ник уязвленно молчит: в Аркхэм он конечно хочет меньше всего.</p><p>  — Я поговорю с доктором Квинзель, — Артур ставит точку в этом бессмысленном разговоре с упрямым юнцом. — Она составит новую схему приема. Можешь идти.</p><p>Губы Ника беззвучно шевелятся, и Артур ясно читает по ним: «Козел». Ну, бывает, обижаться тут не на что. Это Нику надо на себя обидеться, потому что он хочет невозможного: быть здоровым и ничего для этого не делать.</p><p>Пока Ник собирает вещи и уходит, телефон на столе разрывается трелью. Артур берет трубку.</p><p>— Слушаю, — говорит он.</p><p>— Артур, мистер Уэйн пришел. Опять собрание.</p><p>Артур прикрывает глаза на секунду и трет подбородок.</p><p>— Иду.</p><p>Внутри зарождается предвкушение пополам с легким страхом. Воспринял ли Брюс его слова всерьез или опять пропустил мимо ушей, как бессмысленный треп? Не для того ли это собрание, чтобы попробовать найти Джокера?</p><p>Удивительное дело: малыш-Брюс так старательно концентрирует внимание на его похождениях ночью, что днем просто не замечает. Игнорирует. Артур для него — пустое место, и становится любопытно, а в курсе ли Брюс, что он вообще существует? Артуру частенько кажется, что нет.</p><p>Может, это и логично: в череде безликих соцработников трудно выделить того, кто слишком старается стать таким же, но Артуру отчего-то все равно обидно. Право слово, лучше бы все было наоборот: Брюс слишком мешает Джокеру, а Артур… он бы не отказался от компании своего-возможно-брата. Да вообще от любой компании, по правде.</p><p>Он закрывает кабинет, идет в крохотный конференц-зал, уже забитый работниками благотворительно пункта психологической помощи при Уэйн Корп. Доктор Квинзель улыбается ему и машет рукой; Артур кивает в ответ и на всякий случай устраивается в углу, далеко от места в торце стола, предназначенного для Брюса.</p><p>Рядом садится Джей— у него в руках карандашница, и он болтает ей так, что карнадаши гремят как ненормальные.</p><p>— Эй, Артур, — зовет он — улыбка до ушей. — Хочешь, фокус покажу?</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, — Артур зеркалит его улыбку. — Давай потом?</p><p>— Ну зачем же так серьезно, — Джей кривится. — Ты на эти сучьи собрания ходишь так, словно тебе вот-вот премию выдадут, и надо речь толкать. Расслабься, приятель.</p><p>Артур хмыкает: единственная премия, на которую он может рассчитывать, это премия Дарвина за те годы, когда он действительно старался изо всех сил казаться нормальным. Сейчас и ее не получить, но теперь на премии и другие награды плевать: он сам вершит свою судьбу, сам себя награждает, сам себе ведущий и призер. У многих, конечно, другое мнение, но на них — плевать.</p><p>Артур сцепляет пальцы на предплечьях, опускает их на стол и кладет на них подбородок. Находит взглядом Брюса: тот переговаривается с кем-то у окна, и во взгляде читается непривычная жесткость. Разговор длится недолго, и малыш-Брюс после него очень раздражен.</p><p>Артур щурится, смотрит внимательно: глаза у него покрасневшие. Недоспал — вот тебе и проблема двойной жизни. Артур на всякий случай поправляет очки: за толстыми стеклами, надеется он, не углядеть воспаленные от мизерного количества сна глаза.</p><p>Наконец Брюс садится за стол, и Артур выпрямляется, откидывается на спинку стула.</p><p>— Я попрошу вас всех, — говорит он, — написать пару слов на бумаге, и отдать эту бумагу мне.</p><p>Артур дергает подбородком: он что, решил сверять почерк? Любопытно. Ну, пусть попытается.</p><p>Он быстро черкает на листе: «Уэйн-корп», «тщета», и добавляет после недолгих раздумий: «Вам нужно больше спать, мистер Уэйн». Коллеги уже отдают свои записи: выглядят при этом весьма удивленно. </p><p>Он тоже относит клочок бумаги, пытается поймать взгляд Брюса — но тот на него и не смотрит. Опять не замечает. Артур пожимает плечами, пихает бумагу в середину и бросает взгляд на верхний лист.</p><p>И старается не смеяться: Брюс, конечно, допустил ошибку. Ему надо было попросить всех подписать эти бумажки, но половина из них так и осталась анонимными каракулями — в том числе, и его, Артура, собственная. Ну что ж, в следующий раз будет умнее.</p><p>— На этом, думаю, закончим, — произносит Брюс и поднимается. Складывает ворох бумаги в кейс и решительно уходит.</p><p>Артур закусывает губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.</p><p>Похоже, этой ночью Брюс будет слишком занят, и есть шанс, что Бэтмен не помешает Джокеру.</p><p>От одной только мысли Артур едва не приплясывает, потому что все складывается идеально.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3. Ночь</b>
</p><p>Брюс идет по следу: не то чтобы это было сложно. Орет сигналка чьего-то автомобиля, а дорожка к невзрачному дому будто вымощена телами: один задушен, у другого прострелен лоб, третий — с разрезанным горлом. Удивительная фантазия для обычного убийцы; но Джокер — необычный.</p><p>Душераздирающий крик вспарывает тишину ночи — раздается из окна первого этажа. Брюс спешит — перемахивает через подоконник, выбивает стекло, и осколок прочерчивает кровавую полосу глубокой царапины на щеке.</p><p>— Да ладно, опять ты?</p><p>Голос Джокера полон возмущения. Брюс бросается наперерез, и Джокер отступает от женщины, которую, похоже, и собирался прикончить. Она в ужасе забивается в угол, вся трясется; Джокер отскакивает подальше и от нее, и от Брюса, шустро отходит за стол — будто преграда сможет его спасти.</p><p>Похоже, он и правда так думает, потому что спокойно останавливается, выбивает сигарету из пачки и закуривает.</p><p>— Серьезно? — Брюс не может удержаться.</p><p>— Не-а, — Джокер с явным наслаждением затягивается. — Дай мне пять минут, Бэтси. Докурю и поиграем в кошки-мышки.</p><p>Поразительная наглость, но Брюс отмечает не только ее: Джокер не называет его по имени. Будто дает поблажку. А может, это услуга за услугу: Джокер хранит его тайну, Брюс взамен дает ему спокойно покурить. С него станется решить, что это равноценно, что Брюс примет правила игры.</p><p>Брюс и правда отчего-то их принимает, хотя «играть» по правилам Джокера — все равно что не уважать самого себя.</p><p>Он так и стоит, загораживая собой женщину; смотрит, как Джокер жадно и с явным наслаждением затягивается.</p><p>— Интересно? — спрашивает Джокер, выдыхая дым.</p><p>— Что именно? — зачем-то уточняет Брюс.</p><p>— Почему именно она? — Джокер кивает ему за спину и потирается щекой о свое плечо. — А, все равно расскажу. Я ходил к ней на прием когда-то давно. Нихрена не слушала, сука, думала о чем-то своем, одни и те же вопросы задавала. Круто, а? Вот она, — с ухмылкой говорит он, — вопиющая халатность.</p><p>Брюс не знает, что на это ответить. Разговор странный, но с Джокером странно все и всегда.</p><p>— А еще, — добавляет Джокер, — у нее голос противный. Ух-х-х, бесит.</p><p>Они молчат, только женщина в углу тихо всхлипывает от ужаса. Сигарета истлевает почти до фильтра, и Джокер бросает ее на пол и тщательно тушит ботинком.</p><p>— Даже пепельницы для гостей не завела, — жалуется он. — Точно сука. Ну что, продолжаем?</p><p>Прежде чем Брюс успевает что-то сказать или сделать, Джокер опрокидывает стол. Одним изящным и легким движением — но в нем столько силы, что Брюс едва успевает увернуться. Кидается к Джокеру — тот довольно смеется и отскакивает, дергается в сторону дверного проема, бежит в другую комнату.</p><p>Брюс — за ним. Джокер несется по коридорам, держит на расстоянии. Ржет как ненормальный, хотя почему «как»? Ныряет в очередную комнату, и когда Брюс забегает туда же, его уже нет.</p><p>Зато есть очередная дверь.</p><p>Проходная комната, черт бы ее побрал.</p><p>Крик и смех наполняют маленькую обшарпанную квартиру. Брюс бросается к двери, но Джокер снова успел уйти, а еще — закончить начатое. Женщина в углу уже мертва, а из глаза у нее торчит рукоятка ножа.</p><p>Второе окно тоже разбито — через него Джокер и сбежал.</p><p>Брюс раздраженно выдыхает, выглядывает на улицу. Джокер снова успел смыться, но Брюс все равно ищет его на улице.</p><p>И находит за углом очередное послание.</p><p>Кровью на стене написано: «Дьявол в деталях, Бетси»</p><p>Брюс старается дышать глубже. Он понимает, что Джокер имел ввиду: он потратил гребаные три часа на разбор чужих почерков, прежде чем осознал, что листы не подписаны. Но отчего-то ему кажется, что это — тоже подсказка.</p><p>Итак, у него есть образец почерка Джокера, и он знает, что тот страсть как любит покурить.</p><p>Немного, но с чего-то можно и начать.</p><p>
  <b>4. День</b>
</p><p>Самое ужасное в благотворительном пункте — это то, что курящие сотрудники должны притворяться, будто не курят. Впрочем, маленькая поблажка есть: курилка под лестницей на второй этаж, маленькое служебное помещение с вечно открытым крохотным окошком под потолком и приятной глазу полутьмой.</p><p>Артур затягивается и прикрывает глаза. Джей рядом сосредоточенно щелкает зажигалкой, ругается вполголоса, пока Артур не нашаривает свою в кармане и отдает ему — так и не разомкнув ресницы. </p><p>Щелчок, вспышка огня отдается под закрытыми веками ярким пятном.</p><p>— Спасибо, — негромко благодарит Джей.</p><p>Артур пожимает плечами и улыбается. Глаз так и не открывает.</p><p>Дверь в курилку тихо шуршит: кто-то вошел. Артур смотрит из-под полуопущенных ресниц и едва сдерживает ухмылку: Брюс. Артур стряхивает пепел и затягивается; Брюс мельком окидывает его взглядом и переводит его на Джея.</p><p>— Вы же не курите, мистер Уэйн, — замечает тот.</p><p>— Не курю, — мрачно отвечает Брюс. Не отводит от него взгляд и игнорирует Артура целиком и полностью, будто они с Джеем остались вдвоем.</p><p>Артур наблюдает, затяжка за затяжкой. Брюс вытаскивает смятую бумагу: на ней — клякса от потекших чернил и емкая надпись: «Улыбайся — это всех раздражает». Брюс выставляет ее перед Джеем.</p><p>— Твоих рук дело? — спрашивает он мрачно.</p><p>Джей пожимает плечами:</p><p>— У меня своеобразное чувство юмора, мистер Уэйн.</p><p>Артур едва заметно качает головой: Брюс считает, что напал на след, да только след — ложный. Интересно, что он будет делать дальше?</p><p>Брюс кивает, достает телефон, водит пальцем по экрану. Кажется, пора сматываться. Артур тушит сигарету, проскальзывает мимо Брюса к выходу — чтобы едва не напороться на полицейских, уже открывших дверь. Он низко опускает голову, едва не втягивает ее в плечи, пропускает их — и возвращается в свой кабинет.</p><p>Джею, похоже, не очень-то и повезло.</p><p>Артур, по правде говоря, и не знает: доволен он или нет. В Аркхэм его точно не упекут, но для малыша-Брюса он все еще не существует. И правда пустое место.</p><p>Артур трясет головой, сцепляет руки в замок и закрывает за собой дверь.</p><p>Похоже он все-таки расстроен.</p><p>Он успевает включить шоу Мюррея на полную громкость до того, как смех начинает рваться из груди  настолько сильно, что сдержаться невозможно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>5. Ночь</b>
</p><p>Над городом горит знак: Готэм взывает о помощи. Любопытно, что в этот раз — не так далеко от особняка, и Брюс гадает, кто умудрился так прогадать.</p><p>Он оказывается на месте в мгновение ока: у бара, на непривычно пустой улице. Внутри звенят разбитые бутылки, шуршит крошево стекла под чьими-то ногами. </p><p>— Э-э-эй, — слышит он знакомый голос и не может поверить своим ушам, — я же хочу тебя обнять, па-а-а-а-а-ап!</p><p>Брюс оказывается внутри неожиданно быстро даже для самого себя.</p><p>— Я же тебя поймал! — вырывается у него, когда он видит эту картину вживую: Джокер гоняется за неожиданно прытким пожилым мужчиной, который Брюсу годится не то в отцы, не то в деды. В этот раз — заметить тоже получается быстро —  у Джокера в руках мобильные дефибрилляторы.</p><p>Услышав голос Брюса, Джокер комично замирает, словно натыкается на стену. Медленно поворачивает голову к нему.</p><p>— Твою же Марту! — звучит как ругательство, и Брюс вздрагивает от звука имени своей матери. — Ну вот какого Томаса Уэйна ты опять мне мешаешь?</p><p>Мужчина умудряется выскользнуть мимо Брюса на улицу, и Джокер сердито поджимает губы.</p><p>— Ушел, — жалуется он. — А я к нему — со всей душой. Лови!</p><p>Он неожиданно кидает дефибриллятор Брюсу, и тот машинально уходит с линии броска, отступает на шаг. Джокер пытается повторить маневр старика — но у Брюса быстрые рефлексы, и он успевает схватить зарвавшегося клоуна за ворот пиджака.</p><p>Джокер дергается с секунду и неожиданно спокойно замирает.</p><p>— Ну вот и на кой тебе все это, а? — спрашивает он пытливо, изворачивается, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Лежал бы сейчас, спал в мягкой кроватке, видел сны про женщину-кошку, женщину-мышку, женщину-собачку, еще какую-нибудь женщину, как фантазия развернется. Но нет — тратишь ночь на то, чтобы встретиться со мной. Брюс, я ведь и правда поверю, что ты в меня влюбился.</p><p>Брюс молчит и перехватывает его за руку. Вторую поймать не получается: Джокер мельтешит зажатым в пальцах вторым дефибриллятором, машет им у Брюса перед лицом — но так старается случайно не задеть, что становится понятно: просто пытается запугать. Брюс кривит губы.</p><p>— Ладно, — Джокер неожиданно отбрасывает прибор и как-то даже почти нервно трет свою щеку. На пальцах у него остаются следы грима, но он этого не замечает. Зато видит Брюс, и сердце отчего-то замирает в этот момент. — Если уж ты в меня втюрился, я дам тебе повод для фантазий, только ради всего святого, отдохни хоть одну ночь и не путайся под ногами. Смотри!</p><p>Джокер дергает плечами, неожиданно выворачивает руку из захвата и едва не вылетает из пиджака. Отскакивает подальше — к входу, и Брюс уже понимает, что он опять уйдет из рук.</p><p>Но к его удивлению, Джокер так и замирает на входе в бар.</p><p>— Смотри, Бэ-э-э-э-э-этси, — кокетливо тянет он.</p><p>Наклоняется.</p><p>Приподнимает ткань брюк на одной ноге и чуть стягивает белый носок — так, что виднеется худенькая щиколотка.</p><p>— Будешь хорошо себя вести, — со смехом говорит он, глядя снизу вверх, и Брюсу вдруг становится жарко, — покажу еще что-нибудь, а пока хватит с тебя.</p><p>Брюс отмирает, но Джокер шустрый — ускользает, исчезает в подворотне. Брюс несется за ним, но тщетно: в трущобах он ориентируется хуже Джокера.</p><p>Сердце колотится чаще обычного, когда он взбегает по лестнице. И не унимается еще долго, когда он останавливается, понимая, что Джокера уже не догонит.</p><p>Чертова щиколотка все еще белеет перед глазами.</p><p>
  <b>6. День</b>
</p><p>— Будьте здоровы, Артур, — искренне желает доктор Квинзель, поглядывая на Артура поверх очков, пока размашиcто заполняет рецепты. — Гордону я добавляю седативных, но предупредите его, что их стоит принимать, только если снова начнутся проблемы со сном.</p><p>— Хорошо, — отвечает Артур. И снова чихает.</p><p>— Будьте здоровы, — повторяет доктор Квинзель. — Вы простудились? Когда успели?</p><p>Артур пожимает плечами и кладет ладонь на колено: нога начинает трястись. Удерживает ее, заставляет замереть и не двигаться.</p><p>Еще бы ему не простудиться: пиджак теперь — сувенир у Брюса, а ветер дул не то чтобы теплый. Пока он искал старого педофила, который умудрился ускользнуть из рук, продрог насквозь — так, что зубы стучали. А дома не помог ни любимый свитер, ни горячая ванна, и даже под одеялом все еще было холодно.</p><p>Носить, что ли, запасной пиджак — на такой случай.</p><p>— Кстати, Артур, — доктор Квинзель поднимает глаза, — сегодня вечером похолодает. Дать вам что-нибудь накинуть?</p><p>— Нет, нет-нет-нет, — Артур быстро мотает головой. — Все в порядке, док. </p><p>— Я же просила: Харлин, — доктор Квинзель улыбается. — Знаете, что? Вот, — она встает, подходит к шкафу, и — вот умора — достает красный пиджак, который Артур благополучно оставил в лапищах Брюса.</p><p>— Это что? — осторожно спрашивает он.</p><p>— Это мистер Уэйн принес, — док подмигивает. — Говорит, его кто-то у нас потерял, вдруг найдется хозяин? </p><p>— Это не мое, — предупреждает Артур.</p><p>— Я знаю. Но вы так легко одеты, да еще и простудились… Возьмите на сегодня, завтра вернете. А знаете, что? Примерьте.</p><p>Артур вскидывает бровь, с сомнением берет пиджак из рук доктора Квинзель. Надевает поверх халата.</p><p>— Вроде безвкусица, а вам идет, — она хлопает в ладоши. — Оставьте себе.</p><p>— Но мистер Уэйн…</p><p>— Я скажу, что оставила его на ресепшн, а кто забрал — не знаю. А если найдется владелец… — док подмигивает и аккуратно поправляет ему воротник пиджака. — В общем, не волнуйтесь, Артур. Я вас прикрою.</p><p>— Спасибо, — бормочет Артур, смущенно улыбаясь. Снимает пиджак, и доктор Квинзель быстро достает из-под стола пакет из магазина нижнего белья: крупный, бумажный, плотный.</p><p>Артур убирает пиджак в пакет и садится за стол — снова. И опять чихает.</p><p>— Идите домой, — вздыхает доктор Квинзель. — Я сама закончу прием, а вы — подлечитесь хорошенько. </p><p>— Спасибо, — повторяет Артур.</p><p>Он возвращается в свой кабинет, собирается, и с пакетом в руках идет к выходу. И — надо же — сталкивается в дверях с Брюсом.</p><p>— Извините, — произносит тот и тут же снова оказывается у дверей: явно сидит в засаде и караулит.</p><p>Смешок сам собой срывается с губ. Артур прикрывает их рукой и посмеивается, выходя на улицу. Интересно, как долго Брюс будет пытаться его поймать, если последний сотрудник может уйти глубоко за полночь?</p><p>Брюс, как Артур успел выяснить, очень упорный. А значит, сегодня охоту можно начать чуть раньше. </p><p>Артур пританцовывает на ходу до самого метро.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7. Ночь</b>
</p><p>В этот раз Брюс успевает только к финалу трагикомедии.</p><p>Он вновь видит Джокера: тот старательно вытирает руки ослепительно-белым, но изрядно застиранным платком. Смотрит вполоборота и качает головой.</p><p>— Не спится? — спрашивает Джокер, будто нет трупа под его ногами, а они сами ведут ничего не значащий разговор о погоде. Брюс перегораживает собой выход; смотрит, как Джокер запихивает в карман проклятого пиджака окровавленный платок, и не говорит ни слова.</p><p>Почему не сработал жучок?</p><p>— Кстати, — продолжает Джокер и подкидывает что-то в ладони. — Спасибо, что вернул пиджак, только ты в нем кое-что забыл. Лови!</p><p>«Что-то» приземляется у ног Брюса, и он готов ко всему — но не к тому, что увидит сломанный жучок. Оплавленный, явно раздавленный.</p><p>Дерьмо.</p><p>— Бэтси, — продолжает Джокер и отряхивает руки, — мне, конечно, льстит, что ты так на мне помешался, но дай мне немного личной жизни.</p><p>Брюс качает головой. Джокер в ответ пожимает плечами — и вприпрыжку идет навстречу к нему. Брюс не двигается, не отходит от двери: в этот раз он Джокера не упустит.</p><p>Тот останавливается напротив, перекатывается с пятки на носок; закладывает руки за спину и смотрит снизу вверх.</p><p>— Ты себя плохо ведешь, — заявляет он. — Поэтому показывать тебе больше ничего не буду. Но…</p><p>Джокер игриво подмигивает, протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на шею Брюсу. Прикосновение странно отзывается в нем: кажется знакомым, немного пугающим и отчего-то до странности приятным. Ощущения удивительно ошеломляют, поэтому, когда Джокер давит, заставляя наклониться, Брюс не сопротивляется.</p><p>Ошеломление достигает своего пика в тот момент, когда Джокер прижимается своими губами к его.</p><p>И тут же отстраняется. Склоняет голову на бок, и, пока Брюс пытается осознать, что сейчас произошло, ныряет между ним и дверью. Места там — почти нет, но Джокер слишком тощий, а оттого без труда преодоляет препятствие.</p><p>Секунда — и Брюс приходит в себя; кидается на улицу, но Джокера и след простыл. Снова.</p><p>Угнаться за ним Брюс теперь и не пытается. Вместо этого касается пальцами губ — смазывает оставшуюся помаду с них.</p><p>И пытается понять, как же он умудрился так вляпаться.</p><p>Поцелуй был невинный, почти даже целомудренный — односторонний. Но легко перестал бы быть таким, если бы Брюс пришел в себя от неожиданности чуть раньше.</p><p>Теперь Брюс осознает: чертов клоун действительно был прав.</p><p>Брюс влюбился.</p><p>В Джокера.</p><p>Вот уж действительно, комедия.</p><p>
  <b>8. День</b>
</p><p>Артур бреется и старается не смотреть на собственное отражение. Смотреть самому себе в глаза сейчас тяжело, и от этого утренние сборы занимают гораздо больше времени, чем обычно.</p><p>То, что ночью казалось забавной шуткой, сейчас походит на фатальную ошибку. Артур отчетливо помнит взгляд малыша-Брюса: растерянный, удивленный, тут же начавший темнеть — но не от гнева. Помнит и собственные ощущения: губы Брюса — теплые, твердые, сжавшиеся в тонкую нить; жар, поднявшийся к лицу от собственной храбрости, настолько сильный, что если бы не грим, на щеках проступили бы красные пятна.</p><p>Артур понимает, что сбежал тогда не только потому, что хотел уйти от правосудия в лице Бэтмена.</p><p>Он сбежал еще и потому, что на-ла-жал.</p><p>Он не знает, как будет смотреть Брюсу в глаза. Не то чтобы ему это часто удавалось — Брюс почти никогда не встречается с ним взглядом, Артур для него — пустое место. Но если вдруг… Черт. Черт, черт, черт.</p><p>Рука вздрагивает, и бритва оставляет порез на лице. Артур ловит пальцами капли крови, ведет от щеки к губам и только после этого отваживается посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Даже половина нарисованной улыбки придает ему уверенность в себе.</p><p>«Поцеловал и поцеловал, — словно говорит ему отражение. — Что такого?»</p><p>Артур качает головой и вновь отводит взгляд. Он не знает, что ответить на этот вопрос. Он воспитан в совершенно других рамках приличий, и для него то, что он совершил — блуд и распутство. Наглость. Неуважение. Несмешная шутка.</p><p>Артур горестно усмехается и плещет в лицо водой.</p><p>В метро он старается выглядеть еще менее заметным, чем обычно. Приходит на работу, запирается в кабинете. Включает шоу Мюррея Фраклина, и смотрит пару минут. Выходит покурить, и уже зайдя в курилку, понимает, что забыл сигареты.</p><p>Ужасно.</p><p>Он хлопает себя по карманам, надеясь, что просто прозевал в них пачку. Нифига. Сейчас бы выйти и вернуться, но вновь мелькать в коридорах ужасно не хочется, и он просто поворачивается к окну, дышит пока еще не прокуренным, а свежим воздухом.</p><p>Дверь скрипит.</p><p>— У вас не будет сигареты? — спрашивает он, оборачиваясь.</p><p>Застывает в ужасе.</p><p>Это Брюс.</p><p>— Будет, — угрюмо говорит тот. Протягивает пачку, и отступать уже больше некуда. Артур берет одну, чешет порезанную щеку, прикуривает от зажигалки Брюса. Тот становится рядом, опирается спиной на подоконник.</p><p>— Я думал, вы не курите, — вырывается у Артура — с укором.</p><p>— Я и не курю, — меланхолично отвечает Брюс. Бросает взгляд искоса, но словно не видит.</p><p>Артур на всякий случай низко опускает голову, прячется за стеклами очков. Затягивается, зачем-то ощупывает свой куций хвост, тянет прядь.</p><p>Не засмеяться, главное не засмеяться.</p><p>Докурить получается в два раза быстрее обычного, и он едва ли не опрометью бросается прочь из курилки.</p><p>— Подождите! — слышит он оклик и замирает в дверях.</p><p>Медленно оборачивается.</p><p>— Вы зажигалку забыли, — говорит Брюс.</p><p>Артур забирает ее и едва ли не бежит по коридору.</p><p>В себя приходит только в своем кабинете.</p><p>Ну и дела.</p><p>Он качает головой и нервно смеется.</p><p>Артур так хотел, чтобы малыш-Брюс его все-таки заметил, и это произошло — ровно тогда, когда он боялся, что это случится.</p><p>Вот уж действительно — ирония.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>9. Ночь</b>
</p><p>Брюс рыщет по городу — в этот раз вполне целенаправленно. Он знает, что Джокер снова выйдет сеять хаос, и не хочет себе признаваться в том, что теперь ему интересно — как тот выбирает своих жертв и есть ли в этом какая-то логика. Не то чтобы он хочет найти ему оправдания — их нет и не может быть.</p><p>Эта гонка — кто быстрее — начинает утомлять.</p><p>Иногда Брюсу кажется, что он слишком устал для этого дерьма.</p><p>В этот раз они встречаются на заправке.</p><p>— Бэтси, — смеется Джокер, и его хохот кажется сейчас донельзя наигранным. — Так мчался ко мне навстречу, что израсходовал весь бензин?</p><p>Брюс качает головой. Вырывает из рук Джокера заправочный пистолет, из которого тот старательно поливает асфальт и закрытый на ночь магазин, и вставляет на место. Джокер цокает языком недовольно и отскакивает подальше.</p><p>— Ох, полыхнет! — выдыхает он, и в его глазах Брюс видит пляску будущего пламени.</p><p>И шагает ближе.</p><p>— Не порти мне вечеринку! — с капризностью требует Джокер. Тянется в карман — явно за зажигалкой, и Брюс оказывается рядом мгновение ока. Ловит за руки. Крепко удерживает.</p><p>— Зачем? — спрашивает он. </p><p>— Зачем мне вечеринка?</p><p>— Зачем ты все это делаешь?</p><p>Улыбка Джокера становится шире — но глаза серьезные. Брюс ждет.</p><p>— Они не заслужили жить, — отвечает Джокер. — А почему — думай сам.</p><p>Похоже, мотивы у него все-таки есть. Брюс обещает себе проверить убитых и пострадавших, узнать, почему же Джокер их так невзлюбил, но это — потом.</p><p>Сейчас его нужно оттащить подальше от заправки.</p><p>Брюс так и делает; почти даже не обращает внимания на то, как Джокер брыкается, сажает его в машину, запирает все двери. Старается не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида, потому что Джокер раскинулся на сидении в вычурной в своем гротеске позе.</p><p>— Бэтси, — зовет он.</p><p>Брюс молчит.</p><p>— Брюс!</p><p>Брюс старается его игнорировать.</p><p>— Ты совсем не джентльмен, — выдает Джокер. — Везешь меня к себе, а сам и слова не скажешь.</p><p>— Я не везу тебя к себе, — цедит Брюс.</p><p>— Что, так раззадорил тебя мой поцелуй?</p><p>Брюс чувствует ладони у себя на плечах. Как мягко их начинают массировать, и ему одновременно хочется и стряхнуть с себя руки, и не делать этого никогда.</p><p>— Я еще не готов, Бэтси, — шепчет Джокер ему на ухо. — Может, снова ограничимся поцелуями? Или давай в кино? Хорошее будет свидание, всяко лучше, чем в твоем мрачном особняке. </p><p>— Перестань, — цедит Брюс.</p><p>Чувствует, как язык проводит по уху, и все-таки теряет выдержку — и управление бэтмобилем.</p><p>Его дергает на сидении, но от удара спасает подушка безопасности.</p><p>Кажется, он вырубается — потому что приходит в себя в пустой машине. Трет лицо: на пальцах остается кровь. Губы в чем-то измазаны.</p><p>Брюс вылезает из превратившегося в рухлядь автомобиля. Подходит к разбитой витрине магазина и в уцелевших осколках стекла видит свое отражение. Губы измазаны помадой, щеки — тоже. На его лице — знакомая Джокерская улыбка.</p><p>Опять сбежал.</p><p>Засранец.</p><p>
  <b>10. День</b>
</p><p>Сегодня — выходной, но Артур слишком на взводе, чтобы сидеть дома. Поэтому он уже с утра — точнее, с обеда — на ногах, ошивается в той самой кофейне, где Брюс привык пить по утрам, которые у него частенько наступают ближе к обеду или к вечеру.</p><p>Он проверил перед тем, как в очередной раз смыться — с Брюсом все в порядке. Улыбку ему даже нарисовал — слишком уж хмурым он выглядел, без сознания-то. И все-таки — вдруг Артур облажался? Вдруг авария пошла не по плану?</p><p>Через пару минут, за второй чашкой черного бодрящего кофе и пятой, наверное, сигаретой, он понимает, что все действительно в порядке.</p><p>Брюс заходит, садится на излюбленное место в углу. Раскладывает по столу ворох бумаг, внимательно читает все, что на них написано. Хмурится. Жаль, снова нельзя нарисовать ему улыбку, и Артуру только и остается, что наблюдать.</p><p>Он на всякий случай натягивает капюшон еще сильнее.</p><p>Брюс заказывает кофе, не отвлекаясь от бумаг. Листает дальше: то щурится, то удивленно вскидывает бровь, то качает головой. За все то время, что Артур за ним следит — а следит он ой как давно — Брюс впервые выглядит настолько пораженным. Будто почву выбили из-под ног.</p><p>Артур снова закуривает и утыкается в чашку.</p><p>Ему интересно — что там, в этих бумагах? Неужели Брюс и правда последовал его совету и внял его словам? Удивительно. Мальчик точно заболел, а может, это последствия аварии.</p><p>Артуру любопытно: что будет, если сейчас он повторит тот же маневр, что и прошлой ночью? Любопытно и страшно одновременно: тогда у него была вполне определенная цель, которая оправдывала любые средства, потому что в Аркхэме он сидеть не собирался. А сейчас? Что будет, если он подойдет, обнимет Брюса со спины, лизнет — как тогда — ухо и шепнет: «Привет, Бэтси?»</p><p>Нет, он, конечно, так делать не будет. Но чисто гипотетически…</p><p>Смешок вырывается сам собой. Следом — еще один. Артур давится смехом — пора сматываться. Бросает деньги на столе, спешит, зажимая себе рот рукой, и все-таки, проходя мимо нужного стола, кидает взгляд на бумаги.</p><p>«Дебора Кейн, личное дело», — значится на одном из листов.</p><p>Смех теперь сдерживать невозможно, и Артур мчится прочь из кафе, едва не снося стулья. Выбегает, смеясь, и спешит куда подальше, по извилистым подворотням Готэма — чтобы уж точно избавиться от слежки.</p><p>Прислоняется к стене, когда дыхания уже совсем не хватает. Смеется, не отказывает в этом себе.</p><p>В конце концов, Брюс — умный мальчик.</p><p>Артур уверен, что он сделает правильные выводы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>11. Ночь</b>
</p><p>Странно — там, где логики не может быть априори, она почему-то находится. Еще страннее то, что Брюс за какие-то сутки успевает понять, что же движет Джокером.</p><p>Дебора Кейн — бывший социальный работник, у которого наблюдался Артур Флек, по совместительству и после увольнения — толкала рецепты на транки, пока не перешла на сбыт наркотиков. Джастин Джефферсон — бывший сожитель Пенни Флек, педофил, насильник и еще один дилер. Дэвид Ллойд — продавец в маленьком магазине, работал в ночную смену, чтобы проще было сбывать те же наркотики. Грейс Тиффани — владеет сетью заправок в Готэме, которыми прикрывает свой настоящий бизнес — снова наркотики.</p><p>Достаточно копнуть в нужную сторону, чтобы все стало очевидным. Еще интереснее другой вывод — Джокер подбирается к тому уважаемому засранцу, который стоит над всеми жертвами, к главе гребаного наркокартеля.</p><p>Самое страшное здесь то, что он может быть Джокеру не по зубам.</p><p>И Брюс боится не успеть.</p><p>Но все-таки почти успевает — по крайней мере, самого страшного еще не случилось. В подворотне здоровенные детины избивают брыкающегося клоуна, и Брюс не дает себе и минуты раздумий — бросается к ним. Удар, один, другой. Тишину прорезает череда выстрелов.</p><p>Брюс боли не чувствует — но все его противники — противники Джокера — лежат в растекающихся лужах крови. Брюс поворачивается к нему; наклоняется, чтобы помочь встать, но Джокер уже с трудом, но поднимается на ноги.</p><p>— Не лезь не в свое дело, Бэтси, — мрачно говорит он. Отталкивает руку, когда Брюс пытается его подхватить.</p><p>— Если бы я не лез, ты был бы уже мертв, — возражает Брюс.</p><p>— Я все контролировал.</p><p>Джокер отходит к стене, прислоняется к ней; сплевывает сгусток крови, и Брюсу становится все тревожнее.</p><p>— Тебе нужно в больницу.</p><p>— Разберусь.</p><p>— Я могу помочь.</p><p>Джокер вскидывает подбородок и смотрит с вызовом.</p><p>— Мне хоть кто-нибудь когда-нибудь помогал? — спрашивает он жестко. — Хоть кто-нибудь вообще задумался о том, каково мне? Я всю свою гребаную жизнь помогаю себе сам, и предлагать надо было гораздо раньше.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>Брюс запинается — потому что не знает, как возразить. Потому что в этот раз Джокер прав.</p><p>Почему-то от этого становится не по себе.</p><p>— Ты мог бы сообщить властям, — все-таки пробует он.</p><p>— Да? — на лице Джокера расцветает кривая ухмылка. — Здравствуйте, господа полисмены, я — Джокер и хочу подать заявление на этих уважаемых людей. Так?</p><p>— Ты мог сказать мне.</p><p>— И ты бы, конечно, поверил.</p><p>Брюс медленно качает головой. Он снова прав.</p><p>— Если хочешь помочь — разберись с тем, что осталось от этих веселых ребят, — Джокер поджимает губы, отлипает от стены и, прихрамывая, идет прочь.</p><p>Брюс хочет последовать за ним.</p><p>Брюс должен.</p><p>Но он просто смотрит вслед и не двигается.</p><p>
  <b>12. День</b>
</p><p>По-хорошему, сегодня ему стоило бы взять отгул — или больничный, — но это бы выглядело слишком подозрительно. Поэтому Артур старается не подниматься из-за рабочего стола — и вообще не выходить из своего кабинета.</p><p>Курить при этом хочется так, что сводит челюсти. Он попробовал бы подымить в окно, но датчики дыма работают как часы.</p><p>Гордон рассказывает о том, как тяжело ему работать, что сон так и не восстановился, а тревога только растет. Артур молча протягивает ему рецепт от доктора Квинзель.</p><p>— Седативные — на ночь, — невнятно говорит он — челюсти болят до сих пор. — Снимут тревогу и подействуют как снотворное. Не переборщите.</p><p>Гордон кивает, забирает рецепт. Артур сцепляет руки в замок и молчит: ждет, когда Гордон поставит точку в приеме и пойдет отсюда к чертям. Но тот смотрит внимательно — и неожиданно спрашивает:</p><p>— Мистер Джефферсон, кто вас так отмудохал?</p><p>Артур растерянно смотрит в ответ, на всякий случай проверяет покрытый тональником синяк на голове, и на пальцах остается крем. Как он узнал?</p><p>— Я могу принять заявление прямо здесь, — решительно продолжает Гордон.</p><p>— Нет, — Артур быстро мотает головой. — Не надо, спасибо. Это… это семейные проблемы.</p><p>— Вы же живете один.</p><p>Артур определенно помнит, что ничего такого не говорил.</p><p>— Вы следите за мной?</p><p>Гордон пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Домашние насилие — это…</p><p>— Я знаю о домашнем насилии, — перебивает Артур и надеется, что сделал это решительно. — Идите, мистер Гордон.</p><p>Тот едва слышно вздыхает и поднимается.</p><p>— И все-таки…</p><p>— Идите, — Артур машет рукой. — У меня следующий прием через две минуты.</p><p>Врет — есть еще полчаса, но Гордону об этом не за чем знать. Он и так уже знает слишком много, и это очень, очень дерьмово.</p><p>Остается только надеяться, что с Брюсом он не сотрудничает.</p><p>Потому что если так, то все станет еще хуже.</p><p>Артур ждет еще с минуту после ухода пациента и начинает быстро собирать вещи. С него на сегодня хватит. Не дай бог кто-то еще прознает о том, что ему досталось, так что лучше вовремя смыться. Он одевается, подхватывает сумку и, как может быстро, идет по коридорам центра.</p><p>И надеется не столкнуться с Брюсом.</p><p>Но, конечно же, удача сегодня не на его стороне.</p><p>Тот шустро окидывает его взглядом — и Артур понимает, что тот заметил хромоту. Терять уже нечего, и он почти бежит к выходу.</p><p>— Что с вами? — кричит вслед Брюс.</p><p>— Упал, — врет Артур.</p><p>— Подождите!</p><p>До двери совсем ничего.</p><p>— Стойте!</p><p>Давай же, открывайся!</p><p>— Джокер!</p><p>Артур проскальзывает между отъезжающих створок и несется прочь, почти не обращая внимания на боль.</p><p>Похоже, он только что потерял работу и имя.</p><p>Значит, пора заводить новые.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>13. Все еще день</b>
</p><p>Цветочный магазин — за углом, и Брюс не глядя выбирает самый дорогой букет. Получает в руки вычурную охапку цветов, кидает их на заднее сидение и выжимает из автомобиля предел скорости.</p><p>Ему плевать, что сейчас он нарушает все возможные правила — потом с этим разберется. Это не страшно — он снова боится не успеть.</p><p>Если Джокер покинет свое пристанище раньше, чем Брюс его поймает, это будет полным фиаско.</p><p>Он мчится мимо горящих красным светофоров, едва уходит от фуры, мчащейся на свой «зеленый» ему наперерез. Не глядя щелкает тумблерами радио: по его подсчетам полиция совсем скоро ворвется в нужный дом и обезвредит преступника. Ордер на арест уже выдан; осталось совсем немного.</p><p>Где-то в бардачке есть и переносная рация. Брюс вслепую открывает его, одной рукой шарит внутри. Находит то, что нужно, и кладет рядом с собой.</p><p>Он готов.</p><p>Он надеется успеть.</p><p>Он надеется, что теперь безумные ночные гонки и игры в кошки-мышки наконец-то закончатся.</p><p>
  <b>14. Снова день</b>
</p><p>Артур мечется по квартире, собирает все то, что необходимо в бегах. Выносить боль в ноге теперь почти не возможно; приходится стискивать зубы и терпеть, а потом придется терпеть снова — и залечь на дно. Залечить раны, дать себе фору.</p><p>Позволить Брюсу поверить, что он исчез с радаров.</p><p>Артуру жаль: что не успел закончить начатое и порешить гребаного Кейна Клэмси — потому что еще чуть-чуть, и с этим разбираться станет совсем непросто; что снова придется придумывать себе другую личность, пытаться вжиться в роль и не отсвечивать днем; что теперь этим же самым днем к Брюсу лучше и на пушечный выстрел не приближаться — слишком велика вероятность, что тот его теперь узнает; что его снова ждет полное и беспросветное одиночество.</p><p>Грим.</p><p>Пистолет.</p><p>Куртка, штаны, футболка, смена белья.</p><p>Маска.</p><p>Он мчится к холодильнику, сгребает оттуда все, до чего дотягиваются руки. В магазинах ему тоже пока лучше не появляться: в очередной раз объявят в розыск, наверняка и портреты развесят везде.</p><p>Очки.</p><p>Шапка.</p><p>Сгрести все в сумку, сумку на плечо.</p><p>Пора прощаться.</p><p>Артур возится с замком как-то непозволительно долго —  у него нет столько лишнего времени, но руки дрожат так, что ключ не попадает в скважину. И когда он все-таки открывает дверь…</p><p>На пороге стоит Брюс.</p><p>Артур смотрит на него с секунду и отмирает — чтобы попятиться назад. Но сейчас, из-за травм, его реакции слишком медленные — и Брюс хватает его за запястье, не позволяя сбежать.</p><p>Смотрит в глаза.</p><p>— Вы ошиблись квартирой, — все-таки пробует Артур.</p><p>— Не ошибся, — серьезно говорит Брюс. — Я к тебе, Джокер.</p><p>Это фиаско.</p><p>А затем Брюс протягивает ему… цветы?</p><p>Артур широко раскрывает глаза, когда Брюс впихивает букет в руку, которую и удерживает. Наверняка и рот раскрывает — да еще и не может сказать ни слова.</p><p>— Слушай, — говорит Брюс и достает рацию.</p><p>Треск помех сперва перекрывает собой все, и Артур снова пытается вырваться. Не получается.</p><p>— Заходим. Давай-давай-давай, — слышится голос полицейских, шум быстрых шагов по лестнице. Звуки драки, шум, треск рации. — Кейм Клэнси, вы арестованы. Вы имеете право хранить молчание…</p><p>Снова треск.</p><p>— Это… — неверяще начинает Артур и замолкает.</p><p>— Не говори потом, что я не помогал, — осторожно говорит Брюс.</p><p>Артур качает головой.</p><p>Если все перевернулось с ног на голову — надо этим пользоваться.</p><p>И именно поэтому он хватает Брюса за воротничок рубашки, заставляет наклониться и целует.</p><p>В тот момент, когда Брюс осторожно обхватывает его за талию, он понимает: он больше не одинок.</p><p>И вряд ли уже будет таким.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>